1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and more specifically, to a lock assembly including a counter to count the number of times that the lock assembly is unlocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional key controlled lock unit generally includes a housing, a plug rotatably disposed in the housing, and a shackle controlled by the plug. When a key is inserted into a keyhole of the plug and turned, the shackle can be pulled upwards to encompass a thing that is to be secured by the key controlled lock unit, such as a door, drawer, or container, thereby restricting access to the area or the property enclosed.
The key controlled lock unit can prevent people who doesn't have the key from unlocking it, but can't keep people who is capable of acquiring the key from unlocking it, such as the home care for the elderly, the servant, or the storekeeper. If these key holders unlock the key controlled lock unit without authorization to steal the valuables from the drawer, the room, or the storehouse and then lock it, the family members or other storekeepers may be aware of something stolen after a long time, or don't even know about the facts. Under this circumstance, these key holders may steal the valuables over and over again, thereby causing huge loss for the family or the storehouse.